Cancer cytogenetics expertise is needed to provide critical data for research projects in many programs of the SKCCC. The Cancer Cytogenetics Shared Resource has been providing such expertise to SKCCC researchers since 1986. A full array of analyses is offered;these include metaphase analysis using traditional G-banding, fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) technologies, ranging from single locus probes through multicolor FISH including Spectral Karyotyping (SKY). Consultations to determine the best cytogenetic technique to answer the investigator's question are an integral part of the service provided. Upto- date techniques and highly experienced personnel have been the foundation of this facility.